


A S.T.A.R.S. Halloween

by mermaidquartz



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, S.T.A.R.S., Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-18 07:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidquartz/pseuds/mermaidquartz
Summary: A slice of life for a Resident Evil Amino issue of Dog Days Newspaper regarding a party held in the S.T.A.R.S. office.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A S.T.A.R.S. Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written and published for the [Dog Days Newspaper issue 10](https://aminoapps.com/c/resident-evil/page/blog/dog-days-newspaper-issue-010/vP75_baCnuwgRzB5mDqvx63X0jbGeM4Qq6) for the Resident Evil Amino. Please check it out!  
Happy Halloween!

October 1997.

“Are you sure this is such a good idea?” Jill asked. She peered around the office which had now been decorated with orange streamers and fake spiderwebs. The radio control wall was covered with a sheet covered in red paint. 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Chris responded, a big grin plastered on his face. He was standing on his toes to hang a hairy spider from the doorway of the office. 

Her eyebrow raised. “Have you even asked the captain?” And then she lowered her voice. “He has such a tight rod up his ass, you can’t actually think he’d enjoy this.” 

Chris had been decorating the office for the past half hour, waiting for the rest of the officers to come back at the end of their shift and enjoy themselves. Except, he hadn’t told anyone except his partner. He shrugged sheepishly at her question.

“Listen, you remember R.P.D.’s huge party last year we weren’t invited to? Well, I heard Kevin did most of it last minute and Irons didn’t care. If Irons didn't care, I doubt Wesker will.” He finished hanging the spider and let it swing around above her head.  
“Plus, they love me. They’re not going to fire their point man for wanting to have some corporate relaxation.” He flashed her another grin. 

Jill rolled her eyes and then went back to her desk. It was Friday, October 31st and she had to clock out in… she glanced at the watch on her wrist and wanted to curse Chris. She had to clock out in a minute, as did the entire rest of the two teams, and he wanted to keep everyone over on a Friday night. 

The door swung open and Barry came in midconversation with some other S.T.A.R.S. members behind him. He took one look at the place and broke out into a fight of laughter, his shoulders rolling. 

“Ah, Redfield! What’d ya do with the place?” He laughed. 

Brad came in behind him, almost smacking his head on the spider above the door and he gasped. He dropped down, shielding his head. Richard followed quick after him, tripping over Brad’s hunched figure and yelling a slew of swear words before regaining his balance. 

The rest of the team filed in and Forest clapped Chris on his shoulder. 

“It’s about time we have some actual fun in this office,” he said, and then leaned over to pick up a deviled egg. He ate it in one bite and then continued with his mouth stuffed. “Vhat’s Weskah tink?” 

Chris shrugged his shoulders and then chuckled. “We’ll have to see.” 

“You’re tellin’ me you didn’t tell the captains?” Barry raised a burly eyebrow. He had a 7 Up in one hand and a ghost cupcake in the other. 

Forest laughed and clapped his hands together. “You’re in for a worl—”

“REDFIELD!” Wesker cut him off. He stood in the doorway with Enrico Marini, Bravo Team’s Captain. Brad jumped in his spot at the yell, his drink splashing out of his hand. 

“Hey captain!” Chris beamed, walking over to his senior. He offered him an Apple cider. 

Wesker glared. “Don’t play that sly game with me, Christopher.”

Enrico took the drink from Chris’s outstretched hand, and walked past them. He went over to Edward and Kenneth who were beginning to set up an office-friendly version of beer pong. He talked to them, pointing his head at Wesker and then laughed. The other guys glanced in Wesker’s direction with a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh, c’mon captain. You need to let loose every once in a while!” Chris said. 

“We’re a rescue service, Redfield. Not a party service. None of this is happening on company time.” Albert pushed past Chris, walking over to the clock out sheet and noticed everyone had already signed out. None of them were getting paid for their stupid entertainment. 

“Well, of course not.” Chris followed him. “And nothing with company dollar either. All my own. Gotta love Walmart!” He sipped his own apple cider and spoke in a nonchalant manner. 

Joseph stood to the side watching them. He had a handful of pretzels and stuffed a few in his mouth every couple of seconds. 

“Is this the kind of shit that got you kicked out of the air force, Redfield?” Wesker had a hand on his hip. He was running out of reasons to quit this whole shindig except out of his own anger. 

Nah, it was something along the lines of me punching my old captain in the face, is what Chris wanted to say. 

“Sir, do correct me if I’m wrong. But, I think you should go and get laid,” he said instead, which wasn’t much better. He tried not to smirk at Wesker’s forming scowl before he noticed Jill walking to the doorway with her bag on her back. He quickly set off after her, calling her over. 

Weaker rolled his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He glanced over and saw Joseph watching the entire encounter. “What’re ya looking at, Frost?!” he snapped, before marching off to his private office and slamming the door behind him. 

“Valentine! Where ya going? The party’s just getting started!” Chris pleaded. 

Jill stood a few feet from the doorway with an uneasy expression on her face. There was a Halloween special of The X-Files tonight that she didn’t want to miss. 

“Oh, Chris, I have to get back to my dog. Lucy’s trained to wait for me to take her out and I don’t want her to have to wait too long… and then I have to catch up on paperwork. You know how it is.” 

He sighed. “I was hoping I could hang out with you.” 

“Let’s go to a bar sometime after work next week. It’s not that much fun to hang out in uniform anyways,” she said, glancing to the door. When she turned her head, Chris noticed a bit of icing on her cheek from one of the cupcakes. At least she let loose a bit.

“Alright, go home to Lucy.” He smiled and stepped back, letting her walk out. He turned back to the party and smirked. How much more mayhem could he cause for Wesker in one night?


End file.
